Hidden Identity
by KeepOnTrollin
Summary: It's Prank Week on Camp Wawanakwa, and the girls and the guys are fighting to be crowned the queen or king of Prank Week.
1. Hidden Identity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of the characters. I only own this plot.**

* * *

"Come on Courtney, your going to be late for your first day at your new school." My mom yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I decided to come down in style, so I slid down the stair handles.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that, you're going to…" I finished her sentence.

"…to fall off and bust my head open, I know, I know."

"Good, now get your stuff and get into the limo."

I nodded my head and went off. The first thing I grabbed was my skateboard then my bag. The limo driver greeted me and opened the door, and I got in. As I was sitting there this brilliant idea popped in my mind _'I should just text my friends and tell them to meet me somewhere. Ditch the old man and go to school. Then once we get there, wait until he arrive, have him open the door and look for me. Then I'll have one of my friends sneak over and steal the keys from the ignition. As they're doing that I'll shove him in the car get the keys and lock him in.' _I smiled to myself, "Yes that'll work out perfectly." I took my phone out of my pocket and told them to meet me at Burger King. I sat and looked out the window.

I watched for my friends, they were standing at the entrance. I looked at the stoplight hoping it would turn red. Fortunately it did, I was glad that I didn't have to tuck and roll. Once the limo came to a stop I quickly snuck out of the limo and ran to my friends. "Kahlie, Danielle what's up?! So you ready to go to yet another school?"

Kahlie's real name was Max, but we always called her Kahlie to aggravate her. She had bright, red hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a black RISE bandana and black and white Jack shirt from The Nightmare Before Christmas. She wore black jeans with her favorite skater shoes from Hot Topic.

Danielle had dark brown hair that looked almost black, and dark brown eyes. She had on black jeans and white skater shoes, she also wore a Guns N' Roses shirt, which was her favorite band.

Max pointed up above up, "The sky, and the name is Max." She put her other hand in a fist and punched me.

I punched her back, "I'm just saying that to aggravate you, and don't such a smartass. So are you guys ready or not?"

Danielle dropped her skateboard on the ground, "No I'm not. What I'm ready for is locking the chauffeur in the limo."

"Okay then let's go."

We got to the school just in time to see him drive up. We heard all kinds off things like, "Ahh shit, we got one of those damn preppy, rich people." and "Let's hope they got some bodyguards cause they gonna die!" After that we did exactly as we planned. I kicked him inside and locked him in. Those windows were sound proof from the inside and out. It was so funny; he was just sitting there pounding on the window screaming, "Let me out of here right NOW!!"

I was just pointing my at my ears saying, "I…I can't hear you, these windows are sound proof. Have fun!" I stuck the keys in my back pocket and we left laughing until we got to security. Danielle knew how it worked, she put her board and bag on the shoot and went through the metal detector successfully. The same happened with Max. I was praying it would happen to me, but _no_ I got slammed up against the walls and searched in front of everyone. The problem was that he was man!! That damn security guy didn't find anything! So I took out the keys and walked to my friends. But no way in hell was I going to let him off that easy! I lifted my skateboard up above my head and ran toward him. I didn't get very far, my friends grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the other end of the hall. At first I was fighting against them, but then I decided to enjoy the ride.

They lifted me up to my feet and asked me if I was okay. I said yes but in sort of a 'not paying attention' tone. There was a guy talking to his friends on the opposite side of us. He had a bright green Mohawk and several piercings. His shirt was black and had a tannish skull on it. He wore it over a yellow long-sleeved shirt. The most noticeable thing about him besides his Mohawk was a black, spiked dog collar. He wore baggy shorts that went down at least to his butt, which made him look taller. With that he had on a pair red sneakers. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was just too damn sexy. Until one of his friends pointed at me then I quickly looked at Danielle, who was snapping her fingers in front of my face and saying, "Don't make me get the shovel."

My eyes widened, "No! Not the shovel!"

"I told you it would work."

The principal's secretary stuck her head out the doorway, "Girls, the Mr. Kennal will see you now."

Max looked frightened, "Whatever I did wasn't my fault… What did I do?"

"Nothing dear, jus go inside."

About thirty minutes later we came out and Mr. Kennal's last words were, "And don't forget to signup for Total Drama Island." He pointed to the signup sheet. We all looked down and read it: _Attention TV viewers! We are hosting a television show at a five star resort on the Baffin Island. Twenty-two other contestants will be joining us for the same reason as you, to compete for $100,000. You'll be able to _hang_ out with others, get a tan and maybe even find someone the next eight weeks. Hope you have the time to join!_

Your Host,

**Chris MacClean**

Max said sarcastically, "Hey maybe you should signup. You never know that guy that you were eyeballin' could signup."

"Maybe." I picked up the pen and signed my name on the line: **Courtney Giver**

"Hey, I was kidding. Remember you have us to hang with this summer."

"I know but this is a good chance to do something else this summer. I mean think about it, we go to the skate park every day of every summer. And besides I probably won't even get picked. So let's just leave it at that and go to class." With that we left, but I turned around, and the guy was signing up. I started to smile, "Hook, line and sinker."

"What."

"Oh nothing."

"Hey, if you actually get into that thing you should dress and act like a prep." Danielle dared me.

"Okay, I could use a good challenge."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So how'd ya'll like it? I for one thought that it was better than my previous one. Flames are welcome; they will help me with my writing. R & R!!


	2. Doin' the Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot.**

* * *

I never back down from a dare, but this was so embarrassing. I had to dress up as a prep. "Come on guys I never agreed to this. It's going to ruin my image!"

"Courtney, you said you would do this." Max argued.

"No I didn't! Besides if I ever did, which I know I didn't, I would remember!"

Danielle pulled out a tape recorder, "Hey, if you actually get into that thing you should dress and act like a prep. Okay, I could use a good challenge."

"Damn it!!" They gave me my clothes and I went in my room to change. I looked around and saw my bag still sitting there. A bright idea popped in my head '_I could put some extra pairs of my clothes in there just in case I accidentally gave away my cover.'_

"Works for me." I got at least 4 weeks worth of clothes and shoved them in my bag.

When I came out, both Danielle and Max where on the floor laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "Oh shut up!!"

"Sorry we… can't help ourselves. You just look so… ridiculous!!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but just so you know, when I get back you guys are d.e.a.d. DEAD." They both gulped but were still giggling. "Now let's just get this over with, and stop snickering!"

* * *

We got to the dock and got on the boat. Unfortunately Max's big brother, J.J was driving, so along with the rest of his crew, he dropped on the floor laughing. So I stepped on his leg and kicked him. "Just drive!" He got up and limped over to the controls.

About two hours later, we were so close that you could see the island, we also saw a little campsite and I knew that that was my stop. Again Max and Danielle were laughing their heads off, "Would you guys shut up. I don't want to blow my cover too quickly."

"How would you do that, all they would think is that you were tough", said Danielle obviously.

"Exactly, I don't want that to happen."

"Oh okay."

We pulled up to the dock and I hugged my friends goodbye. Chris introduced me and I saw the one hot guy, you know, who went to my school. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. Nice to meet you all." I said in my rare cheery voice. I knew that this was NEVER going to last. Especially since the green-haired guy wouldn't stop staring at me.

* * *

At least two weeks past, and the green-haired guy, whose name is Duncan, annoyed the hell out of me till the point where I was going to blow. But I kept my cool and stayed calm. I learned from J.J that whenever you get angry or annoyed or sad just walk it out. I took walks a lot, and when a bear was chasing me on one of them, I found the most beautiful place ever. It was a cave with a crystal blue pool. The pool actually was glowing. The cave had a skylight, which showed the moonlight perfectly. From now on I would always go there.

Today was a day off so I went to my happy place for the fifth time this week, and this time I brought a sign that said _'Beware Carnivorous Beavers'_ just incase anyone found it. But today didn't feel like it was going to end right. I felt like somebody was following me. So I ran as fasting as I could, but it still felt like someone was following me. I decided to try to shrug it off.

Five minutes later I arrived and hung up the sign on an exposed tree root. Then I went inside and sat down next to the pool.

I ran my fingers through the water feeling peaceful, but still weary. Soon enough I heard a male voice, "Nice place you got here, Princess." I whipped my head around and unfortunately saw Duncan. "What do you want, stalker?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where you always went to. What are you doing out here anyway?" He walked towards me.

"Isn't it obvious I'm trying to get away from you!" I yelled.

"Harshness." He backed away.

"Sorry but do you know how hard it is to deal with you? I mean everyday you harass me, and it gets pretty annoying."

"Hey don't blame me, blame my brother. He's the one that taught me to get a girl that way, and some how it works."

"You're such a…"He cut me off.

"Pig, jerk, ogre, delinquent? Any of those work for ya?"

"Actually, they all do."

"Well Princess, I think that we need to be getting back."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone about this place. Got it?"

"Okay I got it, sheesh."

"Well I don't want anyone to come here."

"Besides me."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine besides you."

"See I knew you dug me." He winked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Come on stop trying to hide it. I know you like me."

"I don't like you. I mean I can tolerate you, but I don't like you. Can we just go?" I brushed up against him.

"Fine. Hey I'll race you."

"You're on." With that we ran pretty much all the way back, but first we stopped to 'rest'. We got back to the camp, and of course I won, but he denied it.

* * *

I went into my team's cabin, and laid on my bed. Bridgette, Katie, Sadie were all in there talking. Bridgette looked over, "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"You were spending time with Duncan weren't you?" She said happily.

"NO! Maybe! So!"

They all squealed, "You like him!!"

I sat back and put my hands behind my head, "What can I say, he is sexy."

Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Gwen and Beth all came in.

"What happened? We heard screaming. Leshawna said sort of worried.

"Oh nothing we were squealing because Courtney was spending a little quality time with Duncan."

"Eek tell uth more!" Beth squealed excitedly.

I smiled and told them everything saying every detail not including my happy place. This was looking to be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: This was a sequal to my previous story "Hidden Identity". At first I thought, _'There is no sequal it all continues normally after that.'_ But then i thought what the hell and wrote it.**


	3. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or its characters. I only own this plot.**

**This is my third chapter to my "Hidden Identity" series.**

* * *

We were both sitting on the steps of his cabin. Duncan was listening to his music and I was designing a skateboard secretly. I was sitting between his legs and resting my head on his chest.

"Okay they are spending way too much time together." Heather said while walking with the others to the dock.

"Yeah I have to agree. I mean I'm friends with both of them, but they could be forming a plan behind our backs. They are pretty intelligent people." D.J. agreed.

"We gotta get them away from each other long enough to get them angry at the other. It doesn't matter if it's a lie or not." Lindsay schemed. Everybody just looked at her shocked, "What? Sometimes I have my moments."

"Oh I've got a good one!" Owen said excitedly. They all huddled together while he told his plan.

"That's so stupid that it might actually work." Heather praised Owen, patting him on the head.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Duncan asked while trying to peek at my design.

I slammed it to my chest, "Oh nothing. Why?"

He was about to answer, but Bridgette and the rest of the girls told me to meet them in the girls' cabin. I went inside, "What's up?"

Leshawna looked at the others then back at me, "We have some bad news. It's about Duncan."

"Yeah, what about him." I started to get a little worried.

"We were talking to the guys, and they told us the most disturbing secret that Duncan told them."

"Okay go on."

Lindsay stepped in, "Well D.J. told me that Duncan told him that he only wanted to get into your pants. Then once he gets what he wants, he's going to dump you like last months shoes."

"No! No! He…he would never say that! Would he?" Tears started blurring my vision, then I cried.

"D.J. is a pretty truthful guy. I don't think he would lie about something that big."

"He's not going to get away with this." I got up and ran out the door

* * *

"Yo Duncan, can we talk to you?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Over by the docks. Come on!"

Duncan stood up and followed them, "What do you want?"

"We were talking to the girls, and Lindsay told us a pretty bad secret that Courtney told them."

"Okay and the secret is?"

"She's only dating you to improve her image. Then she's going to make up something horrible as an excuse to dump you."

He clenched his teeth, "Princess wouldn't do that. Would she?"

"Well Lindsay's pretty truthful, unless Heather tells her to lie about something. In this case, she didn't."

He hit the dock and made a dent, "She's not going to get away with this!" He ran off the dock and into the camp. I met him there. He was just going to yell at me, but I wasn't in the mood for talking so I punched square in the jaw. As soon as that happened, I ran with only one thing on my mind, _"I'm dead! Oh man, I'm SO dead! He's going to kill me!"_"Oh it's on!" He ran after me at full speed. I looked over my shoulder and I saw him. I knew he was determined to catch me.

* * *

Jumping over trees, bushes and rocks, I kept running until I turned a corner and hid behind a tree. "Here Princess! Come on I'm not going to hurt you. So just come on out or am I going to have to go in there and find you?" I heard him walking to my left so I took that opportunity to run. Although I didn't get very far, he tackled me, but I still struggled. My brain was telling me that it was over but my legs were saying I could still get away. I kicked with all my strength, but he held on and wasn't planning on letting go. "So you decided to come out?"

"Get off me you pervert!! I hate you!!"

"Hey! What are you so angry about? You're the one that said that you were just dating me to improve your image! I'm the one that should be angry."

"I never said that! _You're_ the one that said _you_ were only going out with me to get in my pants!" He set me down and pinned my hands to the ground.

"Why would you think that I said that?"

"The girls told me that you told the boys that you only wanted me to get into my pants. Didn't I just say that? Why would you think that I only wanted you to improve my image?"

"Same reason as you except vise versa." We were so confused until I finally thought of something.

We were so busy yelling at each other that he didn't know that he let me go, "If I didn't like why would I even want to do this?" I threw him off me and got on top of him.

He was really confused now, "What are you doing?" I got down to where we were face to face, he got it then and finished for me. "I think we're okay now, right?"

"Definitely."

He grabbed my hand, "Now lets go kill the others."

I tugged back, "Wait first I want to tell you something. It's important." I brought him back to my happy place, which I didn't really go to that often anymore. I actually almost forgot the way.

"What did you bring me back here for?"

I had my extra clothes stashed there. "Well you might now me from somewhere." I looked back at him and he wasn't looking at me, he was looking lower. I rolled my eyes and threw a rock at him, "Yo! Duncan! I'm up here, not down there."

"Huh, what?" I smiled and went back to what I was doing. Then I pulled out one of my hats and put it on, "Like I said, you might know me from somewhere."

"But I've never met you before." Again, he was confused.

"Actually you have, but you only got a glimpse of me. Since it was the, like, last week of school." I turned around and his mouth dropped. "See I only dressed like this 'cause it was a dare, and I never back down from a dare."

"…Wow now that's cool. It's a little weird, but cool. In fact this was a dare too, I don't even act or dress like this. Back at home I'm just a nerd." He nodded.

"Seriously?"

He hugged me, "Ha! Gotcha! You actually believed that?"

"Well you are a very convincing person."

"I know. Now can we please go kill those idiots?!"

"Yeah, let's go do that, but you gotta promise to keep this a secret okay." He nodded, We raced back and we actually herded them inside the washrooms. They were in there for a good five hours. We kept asking them, "Are you really truly sincerely sorry?"

They all screamed, "YES!! We're really, truly, sincerely sorry."

"Well Duncan do ya think they mean it?"

"Yeah I think they do. Let's let them out." We opened the door and everyone was running out coughing and wheezing. Duncan and I went back to where we were before this whole mess ever started. Duncan sat down on the stairs and put his headphones on. I sat down between his legs and rest my head on his chest. I picked up my notebook and devised a plan for a challenge free week that I was going to pitch to Chris. We wouldn't be doing any challenges, but we would be holding a Total Drama Island's first annual prank week, boys against girls, winners get to spend a week at a five star resort.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am going to write that chapter about the prank week thing, so don't bug me about that. It'll be published soon, first I have to create it.


	4. Prank Week Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. I only own this plot.**

**This chapter takes after "If You Can't Take the Heat" and it's a little different than the actual episode.**

Just one more day before the week is over, and I am so nervous about how Chris'll take this. I just sat in my bed thinking on how I'm going to pitch the idea to him. But I'm not taking no for an answer. Bridgette walked in, "Courtney come on. It's time for our reward under the stars." Once I got outside I went into the cafeteria to ask Chef something. "Hey, Master Chef. Sorry to bother you, but where's Chris?" I asked in a meek tone. I was trying not to piss him off or get him to yell.

Fortunately he understood what I was doing, "He should be near the docks." He whispered.

"Cool thanks." He nodded his head, and I walked out the door. I ran to the docks and, just like Chef said, Chris was there. "Hey Chris, can I ask you something?"

He turned around, "If it's about the food I don't want to hear it."

"It's not. It's about a new challenge."

He raised a brow, "What type of challenge?" I couldn't believe it he was actually interested!

"Well it's not exactly a challenge, but I call it Prank Week. We have two challenge free weeks. Boys against girls, we pretty much just go around pranking each other whoever has the most points win."

"Win what?"

"Uhh…well I don't think you would approve of it." He nodded for me to go on. "Winners get a three day vacation at a five star resort."

"Amazingly, I like that idea." I was shocked and excited at the same time.

"Yes!! Thank you so much Chris! But, you can't tell them that I told you this."

"I promise I won't." He lifted up his right hand. We walked back and talked about it, but we couldn't because everyone could've heard it. So I quickly elbowed Chris, "Come on Chris, just change Chef's food! It's nasty!"

He got what I was trying to do. "We're on a budget, and we can't the producers told us to put you guys through hell!" I huffed and sat down. Bridgette looked at me and smiled an evil smile. My plan had worked.

After dinner we all went into our cabins and went to bed, or so the guys thought. It was around 12:00 a.m. and the Gopher girls didn't know so they were sort of freaked out why Bridgette, Sadie and I were at their cabin. No one was really happy to be woken up. We could tell because Heather yelled and Gwen slung the door open, "What the hell do you want?! Do you idiots have any idea what time it is?!"

"Yes we do we just wanted to talk to you guys about something, and if you're evil, Heather, then I think you'll like what we're going to say." Immediately the lights turned on and Heather was the one to do it. "Okay you said it was evil. What is it?" Gwen let us in and we sat on the beds.

"Well I was talking with Chris and…" We all heard something outside so I turned out the lights and crawled on the floor to looked out the door. It was Duncan, Geoff, and D.J. taking a bed out of their cabin. I waited until they went back in and their lights were off.

Bridgette crawled beside me, "Who was that?"

"The idiot guys. I think they just took Harold out of their cabin. Come on let's check it out. You guys stay here we're gunna go see whose bed that was." We snuck across the campsite, and I was right it was Harold.

Bridgette shook him gently, "Harold, Harold wake up buddy." He jerked awake.

"What are you guys doing in the boys' cabin?"

"You aren't in the boys' cabin, Harold. You're outside."

He covered up, "How'd I get out here!?"

I smirked, "We knew you would say that. Who were the ones torturing you during the cooking challenge yesterday?"

"Idiots! How could I've let this happen?"

"Well if you want, you could help us get back at them." I smiled hopeful that he would take the bait. I stuck my hand out, knowing he'll take it.

He shook my hand, "You've got yourself a deal. So what's the plan?"

"Well first you gotta get dressed you can't go into the girls' cabin looking like that."

He smacked his head, "Yeah that might be the best idea, but how do I know that they're asleep?"

Bridgette pointed to the both of us, "We'll make sure that they're asleep then have Courtney sneak in and get some of your clothes."

I looked at her, wide-eyed. "What! Why me!"

"Because I'm clumsy, if I go in there I'll surely wake them up."

I sighed. I knew it was true. "Fine. I'll go, but only to get Harold's clothes." We both ran up to the cabin and looked inside each window. They were asleep, but I forgot about the other girls. "Bridgette, go tell the girls that it's going to be a while." She nodded. "Time to go to Hell." I said jokingly before heading into the cabin, which was surprisingly clean probably because of D.J. As soon as I got in there, I was on the ground trying to keep out of sight. It was dark and the only light I had was the moonlight. It was weird how I knew where they slept. D.J. slept on the first bunk on the top, Geoff slept under him and Duncan slept in the one right next to him on the top. I had a problem passing Geoff's bunk; I might have accidentally crushed his hat. But a brilliant idea popped inside my head, I wasn't just going to get Harold's shirts, I was going to get all of the guys' shirts. Just a simple, sexy prank to start this thing off. I picked out all of the Bass Boys' shirts after getting Harold's clothes. I snuck out the door and ran over to Harold's bed, "Here put these on." He looked puzzled.

"What's the pile of shirts for?" I smiled.

"This is just phase one of my plan. Now hurry up it's cold out here."

"Okay okay. Gosh!" I stood guard as he shifted around in his bed trying to get his clothes on. He got out, "Okay I'm ready. Where are we going?"

I sighed, "So many questions, just follow me." We ran inside the Gopher Girls' cabin and went inside. Many of them were shocked to see Harold in their cabin. "I know he's not supposed to be in here, but he's an asset to us." Lindsay cleared her throat.

"How is Herman an cassette to us?" I slapped my forehead.

"He is a guy, right?" They nodded their heads, "If he's with the guys he can tell their plans that they're going to use on us for the challenge Chris is going to give us." Heather lifted her hand to speak.

"How do you know what we're having for a challenge?"

"Because I'm the one that pitched the idea to him. See, we're going to get a head start by three days since that's when he gives out the challenges." Leshawna cut in.

"Well what's the deal with the heap of clothes?" We all looked down to where I dropped the pile.

"That's just the beginning of the plan. It's a small yet sort of sexy prank. All I did was take their shirts, but now I need Trent and Owen's shirts. Anyone want to help?" Gwen raised her hand, "Okay you get your lover's clothes and I'll get Owen's." She nodded in agreement. We went in, then out then back in again, no sweat. "Now we need somewhere to hide these. Anyone know where we can…"

"We could give them to Chris, think about it he is a pretty mean guy." Sadie suggested.

"That'll probably work. Nice thinking Sadie, or we could give them to Chef." I think everyone liked that better. "Okay I'll go do that, but first, Harold, do you know what to do when the challenge is assigned?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to tell you girls about the guys plan to prank you."

"Good job." I started walking out the door, but Harold grabbed my arm.

"But what if they find out about me being a spy?" I gave him an evil smirk.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. If anything happens I'll make up a plan." He let me go, "Okay now let's go back to sleep, Harold your going to have to stay outside tonight."

"Okay I can deal with it, I mean we did sleep through the rain in that one camping challenge." That was true. I walked out of the door and Sadie, Bridgette and Harold followed.

"I'll be right there." They nodded tiredly. As I walked into Chef's kitchen, I was thinking about how he'll react. '_What if he ruins the whole plan? I really need him for it, he and I are pretty tight, so write him a note saying_ _that it was me that trespassed in his kitchen and that it's for the challenge Chris. Yeah, that might just work.' _I did just that, hoping that he'd help. I ran back to my cabin, got in my pajamas and fell asleep with the hope that I thought this through enough.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there it is, Prank Week. I don't know how many parts there'll be for this chapter.


	5. Prank Week Part 2

**A/N: What's up guys this is part two of I really don't know how many parts of the Prank Week chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on another story.**

"Okay who the fuck stole our tops?! Boys!" I have been waiting for that all night, except it wasn't a male voice. It was Heather's.

"What is she doing?" Bridgette asked.

"She's being smart. That's the one thing we didn't look over! Quick grab your blankets and wrap yourself in them!" We did and ran outside. I confronted Duncan, who was also out of his shirt.

"Duncan where are our tops?! I know you have them!" He had on his 'What the fuck' look.

"What are you talking about? If I had your shirts don't you think I have put them up somewhere high or on a flagpole?!" He had me there, he's a bully that's what they do, "And how do I know that you girls didn't steal them? How do we know that you didn't just steal our shirts to see our sexy bodies?" Harold walked past us, purposely.

"Yeah because we really find that sexy!" I thought for a minute, "Actually your little plan won't work because we have bathing suits!" I flipped my hair in his face, and all the girls cheered for thinking up the all ready thought up plan. We went inside our cabins and changed. "I'm just gunna go for a swim since I'm already changed. Anyone want to come?"

"Sure why not! I have been just dying to get a tan!"

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! I was thinking that too!" While the 'twins' were shrieking in excitement Bridgette and I grabbed our towels and slipped out.

"Why does Katie even need to take a tan?"

"I really don't know; just let them think what they want to think." She nodded but instantly stopped, mouth dropped. I looked at what she was looking at and the same thing. "What the fuck!"

"Calm down, Court. Let's just go somewhere else." I looked at her.

"Oh please I'm not going to do that to you. I know that you want to spend a little quality time with Geoff. Emphasis on quality." She blushed a bright red.

"It's just that I don't like people copying me." She nodded her head in agreement. "I mean my friend Kahlie, or Max is what she likes to be called, drew this awesome mushroom, and then this bitch Brianne started drawing it. Then another Kahlee, and then the whole school!"

"Wow now that's a perfect example." I nodded.

"Well well well, look who's following us. They just can't keep their hands off this." Duncan slid his fingers through his hair; Geoff, Bridgette and I rolled our eyes.

"Shut it Duncan, we're just here to swim." We walked across the beach, while he followed us.

"That's what they all say. If you're going to swim then why don't you get in?"

"Well we're trying to get as far away from you as possible. Besides, we're going to be talking about stuff you don't want to here about."

"Like what?" I smiled.

"You know girl stuff. Periods, sexism, what boys are hot at our school and which aren't." His eyes were wide.

"Okay I'm out." We giggled as he swam back to Geoff.

"Okay so why did we lie to Duncan?"

"Because we can't have a meeting when he's following us around. Plus they still don't know that we did that."

"But why are we having a meeting in the daytime?"

"Well, the stunt that we did was pretty damn childish. Don't you think?" She nodded, "We need to figure out a better prank than that. So that's why we're having a meeting."

"Then where are the others? Don't they know?" We were where we needed to be and got into to the water.

"Yeah they know I told them just before we went back to our cabin." Heather, Lindsay and Beth came out of the woods after I said that.

"Okay so when does this meeting start?" Heather said with excitement in her voice.

**Author's Note: Okay kids there you go. Here is part two of Prank week. Next chapter I'm going to skip some of the days. I'm going to be on here for a long time because some of my family is over here. Whoopee I have to deal with four little kids until Sunday.**


End file.
